


Please

by cockleslover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After college?, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen fucking finally finished College. He is a free man now. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen is cleaning up his shared apartment alone. Well, not shared anymore because his roommate moved put to a different place. College is over and Jensen couldn't feel any more calm and free than he is now. He already found a job, in the same place he interned and its only way up from here. Jensen don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now but its cool because he can have unattached sex whenever he wants to and to whoever he wants to but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to date anyone. Its just that he hasn't found anyone or clicked with anyone yet. Every first date he goes to feel like one night stands because they just depart the next morning not to be heard from again. So yeah, Jensen can wait to find the right person. He is too young, he is not in a hurry to find his true love or something. The last time he met someone is two months before in a college party, even though he liked the guy and even had drunken sex with him, he failed to get his number or made plans to go on a date. It would have been cool to go on a proper date with the dude but Jensen woke up the morning with the guy missing. And then he and friends got busy with studies and final exams, so he forgot about everything and got too much focused on his final exams. 

There is not much to clean around the apartment because Jensen likes to keep his space always clean as much as possible. But its the weekend and he only has plans to go out with friends for dinner, until then he is free. Jensen felt too lazy to fix himself with lunch but he is hungry, so he went to the kitchen to fix himself something lite to eat. He went to the fridge and looked inside it, there is nothing in there except for some orange juice. He took the juice out and started drinking straight from the bottle, he didn't realize how fucking thirsty he was until he had the liquid touching his tongue and filling his stomach. Just when he mentally made a decision to drink all of it, his door bell rang.

Jensen ran to his door, because he was not expecting anyone. As soon as Jensen opened his door, something hit him in the chest and fell down near his feet. In his shock, all of Jensen's attention just fell on the object that attacked him but the said object is so small and harmless and so irrelevant to its existent any where near him, he totally didn’t notice the person who threw the said object at him. Jensen slowly bend down to pick it up, when he finally realized what it is he almost throw it down. Which is when he noticed that there is a person and he is standing right in front of him, without saying a single word. He slowly lifted his head from the ‘object’ to the person and almost dropped the ‘object’ AGAIN! 

Yeah, Jensen knows this person, the person who is currently staring daggers at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Jensen know him, after all its not that easy to forget the last person you had sex with. But before he could open his mouth, the said person blew past him into HIS apartment like he owns it. Jensen looked at the ‘object’ in his hand and then at the back of the person who just stroamed inside his apartment. His brain is battling between connecting the dots or shutting down. Jensen took a deep breath, closed the door and walked inside to find the person sitting on his couch with his head down and fingers buried in his hair. Jensen cleared his throat. 

“Hi” Jensen muttered. The guy looked up at him.

“Can i hope to believe that you remember me?” the guy asked with a tired but angry voice.

“Yes, i remember you.” Jensen replied and looked at the ‘object’ that he still clutched in his hand.

“Do you know what that is?” The guy said pointing at the ‘object’.

“Yes” Jensen whispered.

“Do you even know my NAME?” The guy stood up sounding agitated now.

“Look! Why are you... Do you know MY name?” Jensen asked him back agitated and angry himself, totally not liking the guys attitude. 

“Yes! Its.. Its... “ the guy floundered for a second, “Jameson! And before you ask, my name is Misha” Misha said, sighing before sitting down again. Now Jensen can put a name to the face without asking the guy his name. 

Jensen chuckled “ Its Jensen, not Jameson.“ Jensen swallowed before saying “Um... Misha, this is a pregnancy test.” Jensen said holding up the now FINALLY officially acknowledged object. 

“No shit sherlock” Misha huffed.

Jensen glared at him “Is it yours?” He asked him, even though he know the answer. 

Misha sighed “ No, its my grandmothers’. YES, Jensen. It is mine! And Yes! ‘It’ is yours before you ask because you are the only person i had sex in a LONG time! Trust me.” Misha said shaking his head at himself. 

Jensen closed his eyes and swallowed again because HOLY SHIT he knocked up a guy! Never in his wildest dreams did Jensen thought that this will happen to him. This could be the very first stupidest mistake he has even done in his life and he knows it. He ran his fingers through his hair and clutched at his hair tightly. This is bad, he just finished college, he barely started his life but now it feels like his life got pulled over. 

While Jensen was going through his own mental crisis, Misha stood and walked closer to him. Misha cleared his throat, “Look, i think we should take responsibility for this. Its BOTH our mistake. We did not use a condom remember? Who does that? That is so stupid! What was i thinking! What were YOU thinking? I don’t even know if you are clean or nor! YOU don’t know if I’m clean or not! We are so stupid!” Misha slowly started sounding more and more hysterical now, phasing and throwing his hand all over the place. Its clear that he is this close to breaking down. Well he is not the only one who is having a mental breakdown, Jensen is standing still but he is going through his own inner monologue filled with everything that Misha just shouted out.  
Misha suddenly stopped and turned towards Jensen, “I think you should take responsibility too! I can’t do this alone. Its both of our mistake!” Misha said pointing first at Jensen then at himself.

Words refused to come out of Jensen’s mouth, so he just slowly nodded his consent to whatever Misha said. Jensen’s throat is only getting more clogged up by the second thinking about how everything is changed now. Just imagining telling his friends and family about this and then after that, After that! There will be a FREAKING baby. HIS baby! In this world! He will have a living, breathing, kicking, crying BABY in his arms in a few freaking MONTHS! Its just too soon and clearly no one is ready for a baby! Jensen starts to take deep breaths to stop having probably his first ever panic attack. Meanwhile it seems Misha has no problem talking. Misha put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Jensen, i just want you to take equal responsibility. That’s all. Its a lesson for both of us, so that we won’t make it again.” Misha said with his hand squeezing Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen lifted his head and met Misha‘s eyes with his own wide open, while Misha continued talking “Jensen. I want you to accompany me to hospital for the Termination of the fetus.” Misha finished looking into Jensen’s wide eyes.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“I want you to be there for the abortion, Jensen.” Misha said. 

Jensen promptly forget breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more than one chapter, i swear.

Wait..........


End file.
